The Christmas Gift
by Ruby Verfasser
Summary: Tails and Cream are struggling to get gifts for Christmas. They end up getting the same thing. What IS it? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm Sarah Rabbit and this is my first story, so don't be TOO harsh in the reviews**

**Ages:**

**Tails: 19**

**Cream: 16**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic characters. These are Sega's, not mine!**

**Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Normal POV

Tails the Fox was walking along in the chilly air one December morning. He was deep in thought when bumped into his girlfriend, Cream the Rabbit.

" I'm so sorry Cream!" he said to her quickly, helping her off the ground.

" It ok Tails," she replied, " you didn't mean it!"

Strangely, not even this fall could dim her naturally cheerful mood. Cream gave Tails a hug and a kiss to reasure him. After a minute of talking, the two went their seperate ways.

Tails' POV

" What should I get for her?" I thought to myself. Just then, my best friend Sonic ran up to me.

" You look troubled," he told me, " what's wrong?"

"well..." I began. " Idon'tknowwhattogetCreamforCristmas!" I said as fast as I could, hoping he wouldn't know what it was.

Somehow, Sonic understood what I said. Sometimes, I think he can do anything if he tries. He winked at me and whispered something in my ear. My eyes grew wide with surprise.

" How do you know she'll like it?" I asked him, " What if she freaks out and rejects me?"

" Believe me, she won't." Sonic replied. " I've had some experience with girls. And if she thinks like Amy, she'll love it."

" Ok," I said, " I'll go out now to get one!"

Cream's POV

I was at my friend Amy's house with something on my mind: What do I get Tails for Christmas?

I got up and went to the kitchen, where Amy was cutting something up and tossing it into a pot.

" Amy?" I said timidly.

" Yes Cream?" she responded.

" What do you think I should get Tails for Christmas this year?" I asked her.

Amy looked up at me and smiled. She walked over to me, lifted up one of my HUGE ears, and whispered something in to me. My eyes went from thoughtful to shocked.

" Is that a good idea Amy?" I asked, " What if he freaks out and rejects me?"

" He won't Cream." Amy said with a laugh. " If he thinks like Sonic, he'll love it!"

" OK," I said, " I'll go out now to get one!"

And with that, I ran out the door and into the sun.

**And that was the first chapter on the story The Christmas Gift! I think it went well. How bout you? Please review this chapter. I will be adding more chapters later.**

**Tails: Why can't you tell them what the gift is?**

**Me: It would ruin the whole point of READING THE STORY! Besides, some people might already know what it it.**

**Tails: True........**

**Me: Get back in the story Tails! How'd you get out anyway? The door was locked.**

**Tails: I dunno.**

*** picks Tails up and throws him back in the story***

**Well that was fun, please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Cream's POV:

"Hmm... Where is that store?" I wondered, "I remember seeing it the other day!"

I was walking around the huge mall when my heart almost stopped. I dove behind some boxes that the employees were too lazy to empty. Either it was just my imagination, or Tails was walking towards my direction looking at a small bag in his hands. Yup, there he was. I ran around to the other side of the box as Tails passed by. When he was gone, I ran the way I thought the store I was looking for was.

Tails POV:

"Well, I got it." I said to myself, "It wasn't cheap, but I think Cream really will like it."

Funny thing is that I thought I saw Cream wandering around just a moment ago. Oh well, I thought, She couldn't see through the bag even if she was here. Nothing to worry about. I flew home to talk to Sonic, and show him my gift. It was his suggestion after all.

Normal Pov:

Tails and Cream now just had to wait for Christmas, which was fast approaching. They wrapped their gifts up in beautiful wrapping paper and hide them in secure places so they were not to lose them. They went to a movie the next day, and it was hard for them to contain their excitement that was always felt around Christmas. Now if only Sonic and Amy would find gifts as great as these! 


	3. Chapter 3

**And finally after months of waiting, the truth is shown. I hope this one is as good as I think it is. Tell me what you think after you read it ok? Fank you!**

Normal Pov:

Finally it was the day before Christmas, and Cream and Tails felt like they were going to explode with excitement. That night, they both had trouble sleeping, but finally drifted off to a deep sleep, dreaming of giving the gift they bought. The next morning, Tails and Cream were walking towards each others house and once again bumped into each other. "I'm sorry!" Tails once again apoligized. "It's ok Tails, you didn't mean it!" Cream once again said. This time they headed off to Amy's house where they were to prepare the dinner for the great Christmas party Amy was throwing. They would wait until after the party to give their gifts, which were snug in their pockets, Cream's party dress pocket and Tails' party suit pocket.

Cream's POV:

Wow! Everything looks great in here!, I thought to myself an hour later at Amy's house. I walked over to the kitchen to see if Amy needed any help cooking dinner. "No, I got it Cream." Amy replied to my offer, "So, did you get it?" "The present? Yeah I got it." I pulled the small wrapped package out of my pocket. "Good."

Tails' POV:

Ah! This fire sure is refreshing after being in the cold the whole walk here! I thought to myself an hour later at Amy's house. Sonic and I were sitting on the floor by the fireplace to warm up. Cream was in the kitchen with Amy, so I told Sonic that I got the gift. "Good job little buddy. Now let's see if dinner's ready, I'm starving!"

Normal POV:

Amy's cooking was delicous as always, and it filled them up quickly. Tails and Cream walked out to the porch that was by Amy's back yard. It was a beautiful night and Tails pointed to a very large star. They turned away and fished the small packages out of their pockets. They faced each other and gave the gifts at the same time. They took them at the same time and opened them at the same time. They looked inside and stared at the presents. They were both beautiful, gleaming, tiny diamond rings. "Tails, will you marry me?" "Cream, will you marry me?" they said at the same time. They laughed and Cream said, "Of course I will Tails, of course I will!" She threw her arms around Tails just when Amy came running out to the porch. "Cream, Tails! Guess what Sonic got me for Christmas!" she exclaimed joyfully. She waved her gloved hand in front of them to show them a diamond ring. Cream and Tails both held up their hands to show Amy their own rings and smiled at the pink hedgehog. Sonic came out, looked at all the rings and said with a laugh, "The perfect ending to the perfect day, huh?" And they couldn't agree more.

**Ok, now the story is finish after the half year it took for me to make it! The perfect ending to the perfect story huh? Lol.**

**Amy and Sonic walk out of the story. **

**Amy: Aww! Cuuuuuute! Thanks for FINALLY FINISHING IT SARAH!**

**Sonic: Me and Amy? *shakes head***

**Me: Well I like it. Tell me if my first story was a success. Thanks once again for being so patient. Have a great summer all of you!**


End file.
